Babylon 5: Between Darkness and the Light
by Ariston-1
Summary: Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it. Is one of many quotes, sharing the same meaning, simply put. Learn from the mistakes. However, during the darkest days of the Earth/Minbari War that misquote, had a whole new meaning as one Earth Force Officer was too find out as she would be thrown into the darkest chapter of Human History too repair time itself.
1. Chapter 1

_"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it."_

Is one of many quotes, sharing the same meaning, simply put… _Learn from the mistakes of others_. However, during the darkest days of the Earth/Minbari War that misquote, had a whole new meaning as one Earth Force Officer was too find out as she would be thrown into the darkest chapter of Human History.

Babylon 5:

Between Darkness and the Light

Chapter One:

Triumphantly, the USS Lexington returned too Earth after destroying the Mimbari cruiser _The Black Star_, shortly afterwards Lieutenant Commander John Sheridan had been assigned a secret mission, a meeting with e Minbari _Ranger_ named Lenonn. Joined Dr. Stephen Franklin on the covert mission to meet with Lenonn, the Minbari Ranger One. Centauri Ambassador Mollari became suspicious because Narn Ambassador G'Kar was acting as an intermediary. Fearing that the Narn were making a weapons deal with the Humans, the Centauri bombed the meeting site and destroyed the Narn ship that had brought them there. Lenonn was mortally wounded, but he was able to tell Sheridan a phrase that, when repeated to Delenn after his capture, caused the Minbari to release him.

Anger swelled in the young Lieutenant Commander, believing that his own government had planned the assignation, Sheridan began too delve deeper into the affairs of the Earth Force itself. Shortly after returning too his vessel, Sheridan became increasingly paranoid by the officers and crew surrounding him, finally, in one desperate act against a Minbari Heavy Cruiser, John Sheridan destroyed both ships, killing himself and his own crew in the process of ramming the large enemy cruiser containing the Grey Council after hunting it down for eight months. After destroying both the Enemy flagship and the Command vessel for the entire Minbari war machine, John Sheridan was considered by many too be a hero of the Earth Force, his name went down in history being the only officer too destroy two of the most important enemy vessels during the war. Six months later, with the loss of their leadership, the Minbari surrendered too Earth. After capturing several Minbari Cruisers and executing its crew, Earth began too experiment with Minbari technologies until they finally launched the largest and most powerful vessel ever designed by humans, the Excalibur. Over a mile long, the huge vessel was capable of forming its own Jump Point and launching over 100 Advanced Starfury class fighters, armed with the most sophisticated weapon systems known too exist, the vessel would be more then a match for any ship it would come against. Its mission:_ Too Hunt down and Destroy any remaining Minbari Starships which could pose a threat too Earth and secure Earth's future as the newly emerged dominant force in the galaxy_.

Six months after the launch of the EAS Excalibur, she was joined by 50 vessels of identical design and capabilities with a further 150 planned or under construction making Earth Force the dominant Empire in the galaxy. Signing an Alliance with the Narn Regime, the only Empire too come too their aide during the Minbari war, Earth Force spread out it's dark hand across the galaxy and crushed any opposition with the large Narn Security Force working along side them eventually assimilating the Narn population into the large force as full partners in the newly formed Interstellar Alliance.

For ten years, the Interstellar Alliance expanded in all directions as more of their powerful Excalibur Class Command Cruisers left the production line manned by Humans and their Narn Allies as on each Starship, a large force of telepaths joined the vessel as full members of the crew. Commanding the Alliance Starship Agamemnon was a battle hardened officer and a veteran of the final assault on the Minbari Homeworld, Captain Jeffrey Sinclair. Known as a stern officer who demanded only the best from his crew, he had developed a reputation as one of the best officers in the ever growing fleet second only too the upcoming young star of the Alliance, his first officer, Commander Susan Ivanova; a beautiful and deadly young woman who was trained as a low level telepath by her mother, she was known as the best the Alliance had too offer.

Wearing the Standard Alliance uniform, a black uniform with a silver trim design, she entered the large bridge of the vessel slowly as she took her post at the first officer's console. Specifically redesigned for her own needs, each screen displayed ship, defensive and offensive displays along with the status of the large and formidable fleet of newly installed fighters in the flight bays. Inputting her access codes, she sat down in the comfortable seat behind her console as she looked up at her commanding officer and nodded as he spoke.

"ETA Target?"

"Two minutes, the fleet is in position and standing by for your orders sir" She replied slowly.

"Very good. Attention all hands, this is the Captain. All pilots to your fighters, we have all heard the rumours of this place… and you all know our orders. Undoubtedly, they have a welcome party waiting for us… lest show them what we're capable of. Agamemnon too the fleet, we're going too jump at the predetermined co-ordinates. All fighters ready too launch…"

"The fleet is responding sir" Ivanova smiled.

Finally, the command was given as Jump Points formed in low orbit of the planet and the large fleet of Alliance vessels exited hyperspace closely guarded by their fighter escort. Screaming towards the planet, the fighters strafed those launched from the surface while the waiting enemy Starships turned instantly on their axis and brought their weapons too bare on the Alliance fleet. Made up solely of upgraded former Earth Force vessels, the alien fleet fired on the ships with expert targeting.

"Status of the fleet?" Sinclair called out.

"As we expected Sir…"

"Very well commander, give the order" Sinclair laughed.

"Ohh no sir, the order is yours too give"

"Susan, it was your idea and your… mission. Give the order!"

"Thank you sir… This is Agamemnon XO too Beta Fleet… NOW!"

The almost overwhelmed old Starships turned quickly on their axis too face the enemy vessels as 100 jump points formed behind the fleet and the most powerful fleet assembled by Humans and Narns alike exited hyperspace with their main weapons firing at the enemy fleet catching them off guard, while the fighters entered the atmosphere of the planet and began too destroy any structure they could find until all that was left on the isolated world was a smouldering planet of rubble. High in orbit, the Excalibur Class fleet destroyed each of the enemy vessels with ease as the trap was sprung upon them before they joined the fleet of fighters and continued with bombardment from orbit of the ancient planet. For six hours, the large fleet fired upon the surface until all that remained was the magma under the crust and a new volcanic world was created from the once populated world below.

"Well, I think hat was a successful test Commander" Sinclair smiled.

"Yes sir, the upgrades performed… perfectly. We've lost only fifty ships and two hundred fighters…"

"Expectable losses XO. With simultaneous attacks from the remaining fleet, I believe we can call the Vorlons… extinct!"

"Yes sir. Add that too the long list… Centuari, Minbari, Dilgar… and a few others of course"

"Nice work Susan, you'll receive the highest award for this. You are ever closer towards your own command"

"Permission too speak freely sir?"

"Self expression, isn't your weaker point. In fact, I've come too expect it from you" Sinclair laughed.

"Yes sir, thank you sir. This will be my final mission here. I've excepted command of a ship of my own…" She smiled widely.

"Ohh?"

"Yes sir, the USS Sheridan"

"A fine ship, you'll make a fine captain. Congratulations… Captain"

"Thank you sir!"

Leaving behind a glowing ball of hot magma in their wake, the large fleet set course for the next target as Ivanova disembarked for Earth as for the first time, she took command of her own ship. The second generation Excalibur Class vessel named after a hero of earth, John Sheridan. Sleeker then it's older sister, the Sheridan held more fighters, boasted a more powerful engine, weapons and defensive capabilities The Sheridan was the most advanced vessel in the fleet and the prototype for a new generation of vessels. Fitted with an experimental energy boundary around the ship to protect the hull itself from weapons fire, the ship itself could hang in a fire fight longer then any ship yet build in the galaxy.

For six months, the newly launched USS Sheridan patrolled Alliance holdings and quelled talks of rebellion from within the Alliance, finally declared worthy of joining the fleet the Sheridan was dispatched too join the large fleet commanded by the Agamemnon.

Dropping out of Hyperspace before the large fleet, Ivanova sat in her seat as she smiled with pride in her new command. Gathered from the best and brightest around the Alliance, she had built up a reputation as a much feared commander and deadly opponent.

"Captain, the Agamemnon is hailing us"

"I see… put him on screen Miss Alexander"

Accessing her controls, Lyta Alexander the ship's communications and helm officer accessed her console as the smiling face of Jeffrey Sinclair appeared on the screen before the young Captain.

"Nice timing Susan. Impressive ship"

"She'll do…"

"Actually, glad you're here… we've just received word that a group of Vorlons escaped their Homeworld, they've been taking out ships…"

"I see…" Ivanova smiled. "Take care of it Captain Sinclair!"

"Excuse me?" He said with shock.

"Ohh, did you not get the memo? By the order of President Clarke, as of now… this vessel is too take command of the fleet as the new Flagship of the Interstellar Alliance. As her Commanding Officer, and General Ivanova! I am ordering you too investigate the claims. Have the Commanders of all ships report too me right away" She smiled darkly.

"_WHAT?_" Sinclair yelled.

"Please, keep your voice too a minimum level… those are _MY_ orders _CAPTAIN!_"

Anger begun too build within the old warrior as he looked at his former first officer smiling from ear to ear on the screen before him.

"Yes _GENERAL!_" He grunted.

"Ohh, one more thing Captain, my communications officer has informed me that a file has been sent too y our vessel's computer, please have all officers listed on said file, report onboard this vessel for their new assignments immediately!"

"General?"

"That is not a request captain, that is an order… shortly after, you can go and investigate those claims of yours… Ivanova out!"

With the channel closed, Ivanova leaned backwards in her chair with a large smile on her face as she looked up at the large fleet before her. Laughing slightly, she spoke out loud for all too hear.

"That went well. Mister Williams, please assume command. Once the new crew is onboard, have them check in with their department heads…"

"And Lieutenant Winters?"

Standing from her seat, Ivanova rolled her shoulders slightly as she looked at her first officer with a smile before she replied.

"have her sent too my quarters the instant she is onboard"

"Yes Ma'am… right away ma'am" Williams nodded.

Straightening her back with a slight crack, Ivanova left the bridge with a large smile on her face as a young officer looked at the first officer with a questioning look.

"Lieutenant Winters sir?"

"Ensign Cartwright, if you are too survive under the General's command… you should know better then too keep your questions about her personal life too yourself. Am I clear?"

"Umm… yes, yes sir!" He said nervously.

"Very good, now that is aside… Winters, Talia Winters was a member of the former Psi-Corps before it was assimilated into the old Earth Force Military. They where assigned too the same ship under Captain Sinclair, shortly afterwards they became close friends and eventually lovers, it's no secret…"

"I see" He replied slowly.

"If you can imagine not seeing your partner for over six months and finally being able too chose them for an assignment, what would you do Mister Cartwright?" Williams smiled slightly.

"Have her brought onboard sir of course. Thank you for clearing that up sir… I should get back too work"

"That would make a nice change Ensign, and do yourself a favour? Winters is a Level 5 telepath… keep your thoughts too yourself and stay out of their way for awhile, the General can be very… dangerous when annoyed"

"Of course sir"

Slowly the new crew had begun too arrive onboard the large and powerful vessel as amongst the first too arrive was the general's telepathic lover and confidante, Lieutenant Talia Winters. After boarding the ship, she was immediately escorted too the General's quarters. After three hours of crew transfers via the small shuttlecraft, the USS Sheridan had the crew they where waiting for finally as the USS Agamemnon had begrudgingly been dispatched along with three other cruisers of similar design too locate the remaining Vorlon vessels which where rumoured too be in the area.

Lay in her lover's arms for the first time in six months, Ivanova took in a deep breath as she looked down at Talia with a smile as she lay with her head on her stomach looking up at her.

"I've missed you… General!"

"Ohh, cut the crap!" Susan laughed.

"Impressive at your age, being a General I mean. everyone expects a General too be old and haggard, not young and amazing beautiful"

"Stop, you'll have me blushing" she laughed.

"A good colour on you!"

"Officer on Duty too General Ivanova, please respond" A voice echoed over the ship intercom.

"Ohh, give me a break!" Susan laughed slightly. "What part of do not disturb do you not understand?"

"Sorry ma'am… I have no choice, we are receiving a gold channel message from Alliance command, it's General Bester Ma'am… He's demanding too speak with you right away"

"Damn it!" She yelled. "Patch it through down here…"

"Yes ma'am! Channel is locked on your system when you are ready Ma'am, once again… sorry too disturb you. Cartwright out!"

Moaning too herself, Susan slipped out of her bed and pulled a robe around her figure as she walked towards the large screen on the far wall, typing in her command codes, she pulled the robe around herself tighter as the dark, smiling face of General Alfred Bester appeared on screen. A former high ranking Psi-Corps official and considered by many as one of the most dangerous of the former Psi-Corps, now commander of the Alliance fleet.

"General Ivanova… a pleasure as always"

"Wish I could say the same Bester" She moaned.

"Ohh, very touchy today… perhaps you consider sleeping once in a awhile"

"Cut too the chase Bester, I'm not in the mood for your… games"

"Very well. Three days ago, the USS Churchill disappeared in the Epsilon Eridani Star system. Shortly before the vessel disappeared, it transmitted it's sensor data…"

"What kind of data Bester?" She grunted once more.

"The sensors on the Churchill are not a sophisticated as your own vessel Susan, it was an old Omega class destroyer left over from the…"

"I know what ship it was Bester… cut too the chase"

"As you wish… We want too know what the hell is going on in that system, you have the fastest ship and the largest fleet… I'm sending you too investigate the Epsilon System, specifically planet Epsilon III"

"Sir, that's almost four days at maximum burn" She protested.

"Then you had better set course General, these orders are none negotiable Susan…"

"Very well. Bridge, this is Ivanova. Set course for the Epsilon Star System, maximum burn. Order all remaining vessels too alter course best possible speed"

"Ma'am? Umm… yes ma'am. Epsilon Star System… maximum burn!" Cartwright called out over the intercom.

"Done! Now if you'll excuse me Bester… I'm a little busy" She smiled slightly.

"Yes, I understand Susan, good evening too you both. Bester out!"

Slowly, the largest and most powerful ship in the known galaxy turned as a large orange swirling vortex formed before them and the vessel leapt into Hyperspace quickly followed by it's large support fleet. Screaming ahead main fleet, it would take the Sheridan four days too reach the target planet, 24 hours faster then the swiftest support ship in the fleet.


	2. Chapter 2

Babylon 5:

Between Darkness and the Light

Chapter Two:

For three days, General Susan Ivanova walked through the corridors of the great Starship as if walking on air, once again reunited with her lover, Talia Winters they spent much of their free time together alone or in the large gymnasium of the ship. For the first time in the long six months since she took over command of the new vessel Susan was completely happy with her life and career too the point of becoming engaged too her long time partner and moving her in too her own large quarters. Unable too sleep, Susan left her fiancée asleep as she made her way towards the ship's gymnasium for a long workout and too relax before her shift would begin in six hours. Although a commander was never off duty, she had made it known amongst her first command that she rarely wanted too be bothered during her own personal time, with the exception of a ship emergency of course.

For two hours she stood before the large punching bag in the ship's recreational facility as she continued with her daily workout, with expertly timed kicks and punches into the large leather bag before her, sweat dripped off her body as she pushed herself as far as she could with a merciless attack. From behind her, the sound of footsteps distracted her as she spun with a powerful kick, almost puncturing the large bag as a voice called out to her with respect of her command.

"General, awake a little early Ma'am?"

Panting for breath, she wiped her fringe with a towel around her neck as she turned and nodded slightly as a young ensign walked towards her slowly.

"Cartwright, don't you ever sleep?"

"No Ma'am. I haven't slept since… well forever. I can get by on four hours sleep, once a week I indulge in six maybe eight hours sleep…" The young officer smiled.

"I envy you. If I don't get at least eight hours, well… you don't want too be around me"

"Yes ma'am, I've heard the stories" He laughed slightly. "Is it true that you once broke a teacher's arm because he…"

"Yes… and don't repeat that" Ivanova said with a dark smile.

"I promise Ma'am"

"Cartwright, what is your fist name?"

"Alan Ma'am" he said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Very well, Alan… In here, don't call me ma'am. Leave rank at the door, call me Susan"

"Of course, Susan" He smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, I thought you'd be with your…"

"The term is lover or girlfriend. She's asleep, I couldn't sleep… a good workout is needed"

Slowly, Alan walked towards a bench. Placing down his towel he chose his weights before he began too lift them methodically as he breathed with ease while he spoke.

"You've rarely left her side in the past three days. Don't you get enough workout with her?" He laughed.

"Of course, but that's different" She winked.

Blushing slightly, Ivanova returned too her punch bag as she punched the bag softly with her left hand as she spoke.

"Don't get me wrong, being with her is amazing… but sometimes, a good workout is needed. Do you have anyone Alan?"

"I did, she was killed during the Centuari war, she was onboard the Prometheus" He sighed slightly.

"I'm sorry. I heard what they did too the crew…"

"She was one of the lucky ones, Clair was killed during the first attack"

"I'm sorry. Any other family?"

"No, just me. My parents died during the Minbari war… my older sister, is listed as MIA. You?"

"No. My brother Ganya was killed in the Minbari war… my parents died two years before the war broke out. I joined the force too follow in his footsteps…"

"And that's when you met Talia?"

"Yes, we became fast friends, shortly after… well you know the rest" She smiled.

"Of course. The war ended ten years ago, you reached general in ten years? That's amazing" he said as he began too catch his breath.

"Youngest general in Earth history…"

Slowly she turned too look at the young officer before her, in many ways he reminded her of herself. Young, full of life and with a dark past that seemed too be only satisfied by the blood of the enemies of the new Alliance. With a slight smile, she walked towards him as she spoke.

"How is your hand too hand combat?"

"I can hold my own" he boasted.

"I could use a sparing partner… you up for it?"

Smiling slightly, he placed his weights back where the belonged as he stood and wiped the sweat from his muscular frame as he spoke with confidence.

"Of course. Be warned though, I'm familiar with many forms of martial arts…"

"So am I!" She boasted.

Walking towards a large training mat on the floor, she kicked off her shoes as she stood in the centre of the large square with a slight smile as he joined her and bowed slightly before he took his first defensive stance. Lightly throwing punches, he could not get over the fact that the woman facing him, his opponent was his superior officer. Easily, she blocked his punches as she playfully moved too her left in a half circle as he reached out once more with a soft punch. Reaching out quickly, she grabbed his arm and followed through with a hard punch too his stomach and jaw in rapid succession, knocking him too the floor as she spoke with a slight laugher in her voice.

"Is this all you've got? Come on Alan… stop playing and fight!"

Laughing, he rubbed his jaw as he slowly stood and bowed once more. Quickly blocking her punches, he followed through with three punches, a left, right and another left punch too her jaw with furious speed. Dazed and confused, Susan fell too the floor and shook her head with shock as blood dripped from her lip as she laughed slightly.

"Let's try tat one again!" She mumbled.

Flipping too her feet, Susan spun around on her left leg as with her right leg she kicked out forcing Alan too bend backwards too avoid her kick. Quickly shifting her weight too her right leg she once again spun around as he left leg connected with his jaw knocking him off balance as he spun in the air and landed hard on the cushioned mat beneath them both.

"Impressive!" He boasted.

Rolling too his left twice, he spun around and back flipped to his feet as she bounced slightly on the balls of her feet, taunting him slightly. His movements seemed too be almost unnatural as he leapt into the air, wrapped his legs around her shoulders and flipped her onto the ground as he landed on top of her with a large smile on his face as she laughed slightly with both shock and excitement at what had happened.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"A move it picked up a few years ago" He boasted once more.

"Nice…" She laughed.

He seemed too relax slightly as she looked up into his eyes with a slight smile, seconds later, her legs wrapped around his own shoulders and pulled him towards the mat beneath them. Struggling between the two of them, she forced him back too the ground as she lay on top of him and pinned him down with a look of laughter on her face as he looked up at her in shock.

"Okay, what the hell was _THAT_ move?" He laughed.

"A little something I picked up a few years ago"

Sweat ran from them both as their eyes met for an instant and for the briefest of moments, an electrical surge seemed too run through their bodies as the looked at each other. Unable too control themselves against each other, their lips met with a passionate embrace that neither of them could have predicted. Quickly, Susan pulled back as they both looked at each other in shock as she spoke.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know" He replied slowly, still in shock.

Jumping too her feet, she took three steps backwards as he stood slowly and looked away slightly with embracement.

"I'm sorry…" He said quickly. "… I shouldn't…"

"Umm… I should go" She mumbled.

"Umm… yeah, me too"

Running her fingers through her sweat covered hair, she walked towards the exit as she smiled slightly before she disappeared into the ship, leaving him stood alone in the gymnasium shocked and confused by what had just happened between the two of them.

After avoiding each other as much as possible afterwards, Susan entered the bridge as the large ship finally approached the target destination, eight hours early. The swirling blue vortex exploded over the planet like a miniature star exploding as the large ship slipped out of hyperspace and entered orbit of the planet. Sat with comfort in the command chair, she looked at the planet before them as she spoke.

"Full scan and report"

"Yes Ma'am… scanning now" the Science officer reported. "Detecting… what the hell is that? General, we've just been scanned by an immensely powerful beam from beneath the surface"

"Location?"

"On screen now Ma'am!"

Looking at the main screen before her, an orbital scan of a large tear in the surface came into view as she leaned forwards in her chair slightly.

"Magnify section… T-12"

"Yes Ma'am…" Science officer replied.

"What the hell is that?"

Almost instantly, a figure began too appear in the centre of the bridge and form into the appearance of an unknown alien. Security officers drew their weapons as they walked towards the alien slowly as it spoke.

"You are not welcome here. Turn away from this place… or you will be…" Slowly, his eyes fell upon Ivanova as he smiled and spoke. "… You. What is your name?"

"I am Susan Ivanova… General, commander of the Alliance Starship Sheridan"

"Sheridan? Ivanova?… Ahh yes, now I see. I have been expecting you, you are welcome too come down too the surface Susan Ivanova, General. It would be wise for you too comply!" He smile darkly.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I am the Guardian… you will come down too my location, the information is now in your vessel's database. You may bring one other with you…"

"Talia?" She smiled slightly.

"No, not her… HIM!" The alien pointed too Cartwright.

Shock gripped the bridge crew of the powerful vessel, orders being dictated too the most powerful vessel yet created was not a usual day. Jumping too her feet, Susan walked towards the alien as it seemed too step backwards and shimmer slightly as it half stepped inside a console behind it.

"What are you?" Susan said quickly.

"Susan, it's a hologram. I've seen them demonstrated at the Hawking University on Earth…" Talia smiled as she walked towards the alien and waved her hand through the image.

"A hologram?" She said in shock.

"I can sense a thought pattern… several life forms are down on the planet"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, my… abilities seem to be amplified by this place, it's… uncomfortable" Talia said slowly.

"Indeed, because I allow it!" The alien boasted. "You would be wise too agree too my terms"

"Or what?" The First Officer smiled. "You have a very powerful vessel with weapons now aimed at your location"

In an instant, the vessel shock as her engines groaned under immense stress, alarm bells rang over the ship as the helm officer focused all of his training on the console before him as he reported with shock.

"We're caught in some kind of magnetic beam, we're being pulled towards the planet!"

"Compensate!" Ivanova yelled.

"I can't!" He replied in panic. "It's too powerful!"

"Release my ship"

"You will come down too my location, both of you… after you hear what I have too say, I will release your ship" The alien said firmly.

Stepping out from the console, the alien smiled and bowed with a slight respect before it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Looking at the empty spot in shock, Ivanova shivered slightly as if some one had walked over her grave in some distant future.

"Alright, if we're going to do this… then it's by the book. Cartwright… prep a shuttle. Williams, you have the bridge. Keep a lock on us at all times… have a ground force standing by. If you hear so much as a cough…"

"Yes Ma'am!" He nodded.

"Susan, be careful" Talia said with fear. "I'll be monitoring your frequency… and you"

"I know" Ivanova said with affection. "First order of business… we shut down the magnetic beam, alert the fleet too stand by in Hyperspace once they arrive. Have the faster ships push too maximum burn…"

"I had a feeling you'd say that Ma'am. I already tried, I can't get through… some kind of electromagnetic interference from the surface"

"Damn it… Do what you can. Well, if all goes well, we should be back soon" Ivanova sighed.

"Be careful General"

"Thank you Williams… the ship is yours. Be careful, she's brand new!"

Leaving the bridge, the two officers entered the old style Earth Force transport shuttle and entered the atmosphere of the planet. Following the flight plan laid out by the unknown alien, they finally touched down on a landing pad and exited the shuttle with weapons drawn. A throwback from the old Earth Force military, the carried the standard Phased Plasma Guns or PPG weapons as the where more commonly known. Firing a small charge of superheated helium, the helium plasma retains both its shape and small volume via a residual magnetic field. Upon impact with an object, the magnetic field is dissipated and the heat discharged making an effective yet safe weapon too fire onboard a Starship or other pressurised object such as a space station or domed facility.

Uncomfortably, the two officers walked through the vast facility hidden deep inside the planet as Cartwright clenched his weapon tightly.

"Are we not going too talk about what happened between us?" He said slowly as his voice echoed through the seemingly endless cavern.

"This is not the time Ensign" She growled.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Wait. I'm sorry, it was my fault… it will never happen again" She moaned slightly.

"What if I wanted it too Susan?"

"We're on duty now… Ensign. In case you hadn't noticed… what ever is controlling this place, is holding my ship" She said forcefully.

"Yes Ma'am… I'm sorry. I'll never bring it up again"

"Be sure that you don't. what is this place?"

Almost lost in a maze of corridors, they finally turned a corner and almost froze too the spot as they came face too face with the unknown alien, linked into a large machine before them. Wires, cables and mechanical components seemed too encompass his body as they looked on in shock at the frail alien before them.

"What the hell?" Cartwright said slowly.

"Ohh, you are here… finally!" A voice said from behind them.

Activating their weapons, they quickly turned as a second alien held his hands before his face in fear as he made clicking and popping sounds while he spoke.

"Put your weapons away… I mean you no harm" He said in panic. "Ohh… Yes, it is you!" He smiled.

"What the hell does that mean, who the hell are you?" Ivanova growled.

"I am Zathras… Oldest living caretaker of the great machine, 110 years old" He said with pride.

"Great Machine, is that what this is?"

"Yes… Great Machine" He said as he tugged at his ragged clothing.

"And HIM?" Cartwright said.

"He is… the Guardian. Many have come before him, many after… come, come… learn. You step into the machine!" Zathras smiled.

"General, that wouldn't be wise… you have no idea…"

"She will not be harmed… it is purely set for automation…"

Slowly, from Ivanova's left, the alien hologram once again appeared as she wiped her head around and aimed her weapon at the figure appearing next too her.

"… It will just reveal a truth"

"What truth?" Ivanova grunted.

"This timeline, has been changed… many who should not have died… have perished under your under your Alliance's oppressive grip, including those whom would be and should be"

"I Don't understand" She replied carefully.

"Step into the great machine and you will" Replied the alien hologram.

"General, don't do it… you have no idea what that thing will do too you" Cartwright warned her sternly.

"I give you my word, she will not be harmed…"

"I can't do that" Ivanova smiled.

"You must, you must learn the truth!" The Alien said firmly.

"What I mean… the thing is occupied" She said with a slight smile.

With an unusual smile on it's face, the alien turned towards the machine as the hologram disappeared and finally the eyes of the alien secured in the machine opened as it spoke.

"Forgive me General, I sometimes forget where I left my body"

Frowning at the bad joke made the unusual alien, she removed her black uniform jacket and handed it too the Ensign at her, grabbing her arm firmly, he turned her too face him as he spoke with caution and respect.

"General, Susan… you have no idea what that thing will do too you!"

"I know, but considering the tech in this place… we have no choice. On the way down here, I saw what appeared to be a large armoury with enough weaponry too destroy this planet if needed, the ship wouldn't stand a chance against that kind of firepower"

"Sir…" He protested.

"Keep your eye on them two… if anything happens to me, order this place levelled… once you're too a safe distance. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am. Be careful!"


	3. Chapter 3

Babylon 5:

Between Darkness and the Light

Chapter Three:

Discovering the location of three small Vorlon Cruisers, the small fleet of Alliance vessels dropped off the main hyperspace beacon and slipped past them before laying mines on their path, hidden too appear as debris from a destroyed fleet the mines where instantly activated as the Excalibur class heavy cruisers slipped back into normal space and awaited the imminent arrival of the powerful Vorlon vessels. Hiding in an uncharted sector of space, the large cruisers took up position in an densely packed asteroid belt. Powering down all none essential systems, the ships operated on '_Grey Mode_', with his finger hovering over his console, Captain Sinclair took a deep breath as an unstable Hyperspace vortex exploded into existence before them and the three Vorlon ships where thrown out of Hyperspace, one of them heavily damaged as debris from the crippled vessel slammed into the two remaining operational vessels. A dark smile crept over Sinclair's face as he pushed the button on his console forcing his ship too spring into life and the powerful Gravitetic engines roared into life pushing the craft towards the target vessels before it, quickly followed by the rest of the Agamemnon's small fleet. Activating the ship to ship communications systems, Sinclair laughed slightly as he spoke.

"This is Captain Jeffrey Sinclair of the ISA Agamemnon… surrender your vessels and prepare to be boarded. This is your only warning, respond… NOW!"

"No response sir" Called out one officer.

"Very well, Security Chief Cole… assemble a boarding party. I want one of those ships captured in working order"

"Of course sir. If the crew resists?"

"Then kill them of course Marcus, do I have too think of everything?" Sinclair smiled.

"Sir, you do realise that a Vorlon is…"

"Powerful, yes I know. Take along Mister Watson, he is currently working on a device which in theory could neutralise a Vorlon's… abilities"

"Gladly sir!" He replied with a large smile.

"Then go!"

Born on the earth colony of Arisia III too a wealthy family, he spent much of his young life learning the family business, mining the highly valuable and rare element known as Quantium 40, after the colony was destroyed by an unknown species in 2259, shortly after the destruction of his colony and family business, Cole returned too his ancestral home of Earth and immediately joined the Earth Force, with a talent for hand to hand combat and gathering intelligence, Cole became a much sought after asset for any Starship commander until he was recruited by the then Commander Sinclair as his Chief of Security after the death of his close friend Michael Garibaldi in a drunken bar fight with a large Narn named Ta'Lon. Two months after the death of his mentor, Garibaldi; Cole went in search of the large Narn eventually tracking him down the Narn Homeworld. After a brief struggle between the two, the badly injured Cole killed the large Narn with his K'tok, a large curved sword baring a resemblance to the Katana, an ancient Earth weapon of the Samurai warrior cast. Returning too his ship, he continued too use the sword in his own self defence along with a retractable fighting pike taken from a Minbari killed by his own hands. Over time, more of the valuable and now rare Minbari weapon known as a Denn'bok had been retrieved by Cole and his security forces, after being assimilated into his elite security forces, each member of the large contingent had been fully trained in the weapon for their own personal defence. Even now, the weapon was being considered by the Alliance as a standard weapon for all self defence based on Cole and Sinclair's recommendations.

Launching his boarding party in one of the shuttlecraft, Cole sat in the Pilot seat as he expertly navigated the large shuttle towards one of the remaining Vorlon ships as enemy weapons fire screamed towards them only to be deflected by interceptor defence systems of the mothership. Eventually finding a way inside, they wore protective atmospheric masks as the heavily armed security force exited the vessel with Watson's neutralising device hidden in a backpack carried by the inventor himself. After cutting through a large door before them, the entered the main section of the ship as what appeared to be wisps of white smoke began too surround them along with a high pitch whistle which caused pain too their ears. Ignoring the pain ripping through his ears and mind, Watson removed his backpack as he attempted too access the controls on the device before him. After what seemed to be a life time of pain, a large shockwave rippled from the device in all directions, as suddenly as it started, the whistle stopped and the smoke vanished as the boarding party stood holding their heads in pain.

"What the hell was that?" A security officer yelled.

"Our Vorlon… friends know we're here" Cole said as he shook his head in attempt too clear his mind. "I hope that damned thing is working now Watson"

"Yes sir, we should have little problems from here"

"I'll hold you too that. Alright, let's move. You all know your assignments, watch each other's backs. Shot anything that isn't human… _MOVE!_"He said firmly.

"You heard the chief, lets move!"

"Thank you, Sergeant Allen" Cole smiled.

Cautiously moving through the interior of the vessel, they saw many large environmental suits used by the Vorlon species too move freely around the other species. As they passed each environmental suit, they placed small charges on each of them until they reached what could only be considered as the command centre of the ship. Entering the command centre of the ship, a large light brown environmental suit stood before them. Raising their weapons quickly, they lowered their weapons as they glared at the suit as Zack Allen laughed slightly as he spoke.

"I bet that made you guys jump… relax, it's empty"

"Then where is the crew?" Watson said with caution.

"Good question. A vessel of this size can not operate under it's own…"

A deep and powerful voice rang out through the command centre as the Vorlon inside the suit spoke.

"Leave, NOW!"

"I thought you said these things where empty!" Cole said as he walked towards the large alien suit.

"You do not belong here, you must leave while you still can" The Vorlon demanded once more.

"Not a chance. On the authority of the Interstellar Alliance and Captain Sinclair, this vessel is commandeered…"

"Sinclair?" It said slowly. "This… is not the way it should be. Bring your Captain before me"

"You have no say in the matter… your vessel is now…"

Slowly, the '_Head_' of the environmental suit opened as a white light sprang out from the opening. Quickly the boarding party raised and activated their weapons as the brilliant white light streaked towards Cole and enveloped him as the Vorlon spoke one word.

"_LEARN!_"

"STOP!" Allen ordered. "Shot that damned thing!"

"Sir, that may not be wise. We have no idea if that _THING_ is connected too him or what it's doing to him…" Watson said quickly.

Entering the heart of the large and ancient machine on the planet, Ivanova closed her eyes as her mind connected with the machine and images ran through her mind of the past and present at an almost painful speed. Clenching her eyes in pain, she let out a slight yelp like a wounded animal as the images rushed through her mind, images of thousands of years of history, war and death. Focusing her mind with all of her abilities, Susan began too make sense of what she saw before her as the images began too slow too a more reasonable pace.

With both his weapon and the one given too him by his commanding officer, Cartwright kept them trained on the two aliens before him as he watched his Commanding officer.

"I believe that she has done it" The alien caretaker said with a smile.

"Done what?" Alan Cartwright said firmly.

"Viewing the past at a more… reasonable rate!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded.

"She must now be cautious… Can you hear me Susan?" He called out.

"Yes, I sense… something else. I am being watched"

"Stay on the path, do you see it?"

"I do" She said slowly. "Who are you?"

"Observe and remember…" The caretaker said slowly."… They are the dark ones, we have no name for them, they have existed for Billions of years, perhaps the oldest of the First Ones"

"What are the first ones?" Alan said slowly.

"The oldest of the old, the beginning of life. The dark ones are chaos, war, death… but more are out there…"

"I see them, they are powerful, they are the light…" Susan said slowly. "… They are, NO! Vorlon?"

"Yes, now do you see the truth? They are all but extinct because of you and you alone"

A single tear ran from her left eye as she focused with all of her strength and an image ran through her mind, engraving itself forever. Shock ran through the alien caretaker, the biological component of the great machine as his mind remotely viewed what she was seeing, a single death of one man who should have created the future. By his death all was lost and darkness was allowed too grow and consume the galaxy itself.

"How can you do that? You should not have been able too do that" The alien said.

"Do what? I don't understand" Alan said quickly. "What did she do?"

Seconds later, the alien caretaker slowly walked towards Susan as she stood in the great machine while new images ran through her mind and transmitted too his own. Uncertain of what to do, the alien looked at her as her eyes clenched shut while her visions continued, her vision seemed too be almost tracking one man, his life and beyond.

"What is this, what am I seeing?" She called out.

"This is impossible. You should not be able to do that. How can you do that?"

"I do not understand" She said with a look of peace on her face. "Who is he? Wait… I know, John Sheridan?"

Instantly, her eyes opened as she stepped out of the great machine as if ejected from what vision she saw. Staggering too her feet, she looked up at the alien caretaker as he smiled with a slight look of shock and pride on his face.

"Now do you see?"

"How did it happen?" She replied. "What did I see?"

"I believe it was the true path, the course of which history should have taken…"

"I saw what looked like a Minbari at his side, but not quiet… who was it?" She said with concern.

"She was to be his future… his wife!" replied the caretaker.

"Wife? A Minbari?" Alan laughed.

"We believe so. The Minbari female was called Delenn, she was one of the Grey Council, the ruling body of the Minbari species… destroyed by Sheridan when he destroyed both their ships. The future died with them"

"The why are we both here?" Susan said with surprise.

"I am too old and weak, my control over the machine is failing… it needs a Biological component before it destroys itself and what you would call this sector of this galaxy"

"That's why you brought me here? To plug me into that thing?" She growled.

"No, you must repair the past before it is too late" Zathras said slowly. "Everything you know… should not be"

"How is that even possible?" Alan said with interest. "The past is behind us…"

"Conventional thinking. Time is like a river, it flows fluidly… it has tides, currents and streams which lead off and sometimes, those streams can rejoin the river. It maybe possible for one person to join one of these… streams and travel into the past. I am too weak too control the machine… you must take my lace at the heart of the machine, only then can you both correct the past"

Slowly, the weakening alien caretaker looked at Alan. Shaking his head, Alan stepped backwards as he spoke quickly.

"Not a chance, you're not plugging me into that damned thing"

"We must act quickly before…"

The ground began too shake violently as sparks flew from the machine in all directions. Struggling too hold their footing, they grabbed a hold of anything too stabilise them as the violent quakes began too subside slowly.

"What the hell was that?" Susan yelled.

"The machine is dying. I can no longer control it, you must step inside and stabilise it before all is lost"

"What about him?" Alan pointed too Zathras.

"His species is not compatible with the machine, yours is. For a decade we have observed you both… we know that you are the ones who can repair the damage"

"Yes, listen too the Caretaker, Zathras will do all he can too help" Zathras smiled. "You must protect _The One Who Was, Is and Will be_…"

With each passing moment, more quakes tore through the planet which seemingly gained in strength with each passing moment. Remembering what she saw while connected too the Machine, Ivanova sighed deeply as she looked at her companion and nodded slightly.

"I'll do it… Alan, I'm not going too order you to do this"

"What the hell, Queen once said… _Who Wants Too Live Forever_… right? What do I do?"

"Who is this… Queen?" The Caretaker said with confusion.

"Never mind…"

Slowly looking at his superior officer, he nodded slightly with a look of fear in his face as he removed his jacket and tossed it to the floor beside him. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the Machine and closed his eyes as a power surge ran through the machine. His eyes opened wide as images flowed through his mind as he spoke with shock and excitement.

"Oh my god, this is amazing… Wait. Something is… Susan, contact the ship now. Someone is coming!"

"What?" She yelled. "Who?"

"The Dark Ones" The Caretaker said with fear.

"Sheridan to Ivanova, we're under attack by…"

Explosions echoed through her comlink on her right hand as she looked down in shock, she could hear her First Officer yelling out orders as explosions continued.

"Williams, report! What the hell is going on?"

"We're under attack. Eight vessels of incredible power. We can't get a weapons lock. Emergency evasive!"

"Williams, get the hell out of here… run too the fleet, get out, get out now!"

A final large explosion echoed from her comlink only to be replaced with static of a dead channel, quickly she turned towards her only remaining officer as she spoke.

"It's gone, they destroyed it… the ship is gone!"

"What? Where the hell are they?" She barked.

"Turning this way… they see me" He said slowly.

"Caretaker, we saw weapons on the way in… cant they be used?" She said quickly.

"Way ahead of you ma'am… I have a weapons lock. Targeting all ships, this is amazing"

"Wait. You do not have full control, do not fire!" The Caretaker yelled.

Launching from beneath the surface, sixteen highly powerful weapons screamed through the atmosphere towards the approaching vessels and exploded on impact destroying the deep black spider-like vessels as they approached the planet itself. Sighing with relief, Alan looked up at the caretaker as he looked on in shock and spoke with a weakened voice.

"More will come, they now know that we are here…"

"Not a problem, how many?" Alan smiled.

"All of them!" Zathras said with fear.

"Thousands of them, Hundreds of thousands of them. This planet will not survive, we must act and act now!"

"Ohh my god!" Ivanova said slowly.

"What do I do?" Alan replied in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Babylon 5:

Between Darkness and the Light

Chapter Four:

A deep and powerful voice rang out through the command centre as the Vorlon inside the suit spoke.

"Leave, NOW!"

"I thought you said these things where empty!" Cole said as he walked towards the large alien suit.

"You do not belong here, you must leave while you still can" The Vorlon demanded once more.

"Not a chance. On the authority of the Interstellar Alliance and Captain Sinclair, this vessel is commandeered…"

"Sinclair?" It said slowly. "This… is not the way it should be. Bring your Captain before me"

"You have no say in the matter… your vessel is now…"

Slowly, the '_Head_' of the environmental suit opened as a white light sprang out from the opening. Quickly the boarding party raised and activated their weapons as the brilliant white light streaked towards Cole and enveloped him as the Vorlon spoke one word.

"_LEARN!_"

"STOP!" Allen ordered. "Shot that damned thing!"

"Sir, that may not be wise. We have no idea if that _THING_ is connected too him or what it's doing to him…" Watson said quickly.

Panic over took Cole as he stood before the large alien encounter suit, frozen too the spot almost too the point of terror. Images ran through his mind of great battles, death, destruction and memories seemingly from another life, his own life as a voice a soft and soothing voice called out in his mind.

He stood in a seemingly unfamiliar place, yet somehow familiar. Shadows moved around him slowly in the form of many different species from around the known galaxy and beyond and a dim hum of their voices which was barely audible too his hearing. However, one thing was sure too him as he stood looking around in shock, it was the sounds of happiness and conversation in an unknown number of languages. Slowly the vision he was experiencing from the alien cleared as two faces walked towards him as if in slow motion. Shock gripped him as he watched himself approach with a woman he knew from his ship, the former first officer of the Sheridan, Susan Ivanova. The look in the eyes of his mirror self appeared to be one of content and happiness as he walked at her side seemingly laughing and joking about something he could not make out. Smiling slightly, Cole appeared too drift towards them as their conversation became clear in his mind.

'… _We've lost three ships to the enemy advance so far. However, the Vorlon fleet has begun moving against them_'

'_I see, any luck on the first ones?_'

'_No, not yet. Perhaps… What bout Draal. The Machine on Epsilon III may have a few… helpful cliff notes_'

Laughing slightly too himself, Cole floated around them like a spectre as he listened too their conversation as he examined their strange clothing. The uniform she wore was more then familiar too him, seemingly similar too his own yet with a softer appearance and a material he could not identify. However the clothes his mirror self wore where completely alien too him, it almost had a Minbari appearance along with what appeared to be a pin badge on a long black coat. His eyes darted towards the emblem on his mirror self as recognition washed over him. He had taken one of those badges off a Minbari he killed several years ago as a trophy of his victory. Yet, now his mirror self wore a similar emblem, how was this even possible?

'_Are you trying too anomy me? Or is this just another of your games?_' She grunted.

'_Both…_'

For a moment, he could almost hear his mirror self's thoughts or perhaps he was having the same thoughts himself. Looking around the unfamiliar space, an emblem on the wall came into focus as he drifted towards it slowly.

"Babylon 5? What is this place?"

"The true path…" A voice called out too him slowly.

Instinct overtook him as he turned towards the origin of the voice and reached for a weapon that was not there. Clenching his fists tightly, he focused his vision as yet another face appeared through the haze and solidified before him.

"Who are you, what the hell are you doing too me?"

"Revealing the truth… The figure you see before you is an image of the true path"

"Where am I? what is this place?" He demanded.

"What should be…" the figure said with a pleasant smile.

"What does that mean. look at me, I mean him. That is a Minbari Pin, Minbari clothes… her uniform, it looks almost Minbari!" He growled. "This is the true path, bowing in service too the Minbari Federation?"

"No, not bowing too… but working with. They are the future as is Humanity…"

"Who and what are you?"

In his hazed and dream like world, the figure morphed slowly into an instantly recognisable face, that of the war hero, John Sheridan. Smiling slightly, Marcus Cole walked towards him as he spoke with a slight laugher in his voice.

"You are not Sheridan… You're a Vorlon"

"Yes. The last of my kind… seeing the destruction of my people, the others left this galaxy to rejoin with those whom left eons ago"

"Left for where?" He said slowly.

"We do not know, The dark ones have arisen from their slumber… you are not ready, none of you are"

"What the hell does that mean?" He grunted.

His vision ended as the light from the Vorlon suit disappeared back into the suit, almost instantly, the vessel sprang into life as the suit opened slowly and a brilliant white light sprang out of the alien protective suit. Slowly a brilliant form of light appeared too exit the suit and form into a being of purest light. Shock and awe gripped the boarding party as three officers dropped too their knees, seemingly in prayer. Almost instantly, a communication channel opened on Cole's comlink as a voice screamed over the speakers in his helmet.

"Cole, report. What the hell is going on?"

"Sir, are you seeing this?" Cole said in shock.

"Yes, we all are. What the hell is that thing?"

"I think it's a Vorlon sir… This is some seriously messed up shit!" He said in awe.

"You said it, not me. What would you like to do next Marcus?" Sinclair said slowly.

"Wish I knew sir… Umm… Let me call you back, assuming this thing doesn't _FRAG_ us for the fun of it!"

"Be careful Cole, Sinclair out!"

Standing before the great machine, Ivanova watched as instructions where given too the Ensign inside the machine. Static began too fill the air as she felt a tingling all over her body, grief for the destruction of her vessel, her crew and her lover overcame her fear of the unknown as saw a swirling vortex appear before her. Seemingly out of nowhere the impossible happened as a wind blew all around them followed by the sound of thunder and the vision of lightening as rain sprayed her delicate features and clouds formed above her.

"What the hell is happening?" She screamed.

"Cartwright, the Vortex is unstable… focus your mind. Imagine a calm ocean, waves breaking delicately on the beach!" The Caretaker yelled over the clashes of thunder.

"_I SEE IT!_" He yelled.

Slowly, the storm created by his own mind began too calm as the vortex stabilised before her eyes. A deep sense of peace and tranquillity overcame her as the cortex began too move towards her and finally envelop her like a warm breeze created by an ocean before her. Taking a deep breath, she could almost see a calm ocean before as once again the images of a life never experienced washed over her. Reaching out with her left hand, she could see her own hand distorting and seemingly bending as yellow swirling energy overcame her along with a deep sense of sexual relief overcame her until finally her surroundings began too change slowly and large cavern in which she stood disappeared to be replaced by the deepest darkness imaginable.

Floating in an ocean of darkness, she looked around as only the sound of her breath and heartbeat echoed around her. '_Hello? Where am I?_' She could feel her mouth moving, the warm air on her face and filling her lungs, yet the sound of her voice echoed only in her mind. Finally after almost an eternity, the darkness slowly began too merge with an image of Earth before her. The planet itself, surrounded by Warships, escort cruisers, smaller craft and fighters of Earth Force design. Panic ripped through her as the planet rushed towards her at seemingly impossible speeds, growing in size as it approached her she held her arms before her face as continents gave way too countries, cities, streets and finally darkness once again. The sound of her breath filled her hearing as she quickly opened her eyes while a young officer looked down upon her with a look of concern on her face.

"Excuse me Miss, are you okay?"

"Umm… yes, I think so" Susan replied with shock as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Curfew is approaching, you should find shelter for the night. You know there are laws against sleeping in the streets"

"Umm, yes… of course. Sorry, I must have… never mind"

Her voice seemed almost familiar too her, although not her own she had heard that voice before but could not remember from where. Slowly she stood as she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a glass window. Shock ripped through her as for a brief moment, she looked at herself in the mirror as she instantly recognised the body she was in. Somehow, the Great Machine on Epsilon III had transported her not only through time itself, but into the body of someone she knew very well.

"Ma'am, perhaps you should come with me" The young officer said quickly.

"I'm fine, thank you Ensign?"

"Ramirez, and it's not a request, but an order"

Susan stepped backwards slightly as she looked at the young woman before her, in her early twenties she carried herself with confidence as she stepped forwards, closing the distance between the two of them. Clenching her fists, Susan stood ready for a fight with the young woman as she reached for a shock-stick, a small metallic bar which could deliver a powerful electric charge which could stun any human or alien. Holding it firmly in her left hand, Ensign Ramirez held out her free hand as Susan stepped backwards once more and assessed her chances against the armed officer.

"Do not make this any harder then it has to be miss. Come with me, force is authorised!" She said firmly.

"Sorry ensign, I have very little time. Don't make me hurt you!"

Facing her opponent, she held out her arms as if too ask the young woman too back off. Ignoring her warnings, the ensign leaped forwards thrusting her weapon at Ivanova. Quickly she stepped too her left and grabbed her arm, pushing her arm up her back slightly, the young officer let out a yelp in pain as Susan pushed her into a vehicle parked next too them. Smiling slightly, she leaned forwards and whispered in her ear slightly.

"I told you, I don't have the time for this. For what it's worth, I'm sorry"

Pulling the shock-stick from her hand, Ivanova activated the weapon on it's lowest setting and pushed it into her side. A quick electronic charge flowed through the young woman's body as she shook slightly from the force and fell too the floor unconscious. Rolling the young woman over, Ivanova took her PPG weapon and as many power-caps as she could find before she picked up the unconscious officer and carried her into an empty building and carefully lay her down on a dusty sofa.

"Sorry kid, but I need your uniform" Susan said quietly.

Switching clothes with the young officer, she tied up her body's long red hair into Earth Force standard before she quickly left the building and ran through the quiet and abandoned streets towards the Spaceport where her target was being briefed after the failed meeting with the Minbari officer. Using the Identification stolen from the young woman, she entered the large facility as she saluted senior officers while she calmly walked through the large military facility. Smiling slightly, she entered the large holding area where Sheridan, Franklin and the Narn G'Kar where being questioned on the incident weeks earlier. Finally after surpassing the many check points, she entered guest quarters on the base where John Sheridan was staying during his recovery. As the door opened, she saw the legend himself sat in a large chair reviewing his testimony on the brief meeting with the Minbari and his capture by the Minbari forces.

"Who are you?" He said firmly.

"Umm… a friend, of sorts" Se replied with a smile.

"What the hell is that supposed too mean?" He grunted.

"Listen too me, I don't have much time before they find me. You are Lieutenant Commander John J. Sheridan, recently offered the position of first officer of the EAS Prometheus… you turned it down and remained onboard the Lexington. After destroying a Minbari cruiser, you where sent on a top secret mission too negotiate a ceasefire with a Minbari, you failed… right?"

"How did you know that, that was classified"

"Long story Commander. A few days ago, you started too notice that several Earth Force officers are acting strangely around you…"

"I see one right now"

"Not me John…"

"That's Commander too you ENSIGN!"

"What? Ohh, the uniform. I was forced too improvise. You have too listen too me very carefully…"

"I have too listen too nothing" He said forcefully.

"JOHN, Listen too me! You're wrong. The truth about the attack will never come out, but Earth Force recovered the FDR from the Narn cruiser…"

"FDR?" He questioned.

"Flight Data Recorder. The ship that attacked you was NOT Earth Force nor Minbari… it was a Centauri heavy cruiser. They believed that the Narns was supplying heavy weapons too Earth… they put a stop too it, the only way they knew how"

"How do you know this?" He said firmly once more.

"That could take some time, time I don't have. Right now the guards have probably run my ID and found it stolen and altered. They will search this facility for me soon"

"Who the hell are you?" He frowned.

"I don't have time too explain that. Just trust me… you are right though, something _IS_ wrong with Earth Force, but not in the way you think. All I ask is that you trust me John…"

"It's difficult too trust someone who won't even tell me who or what she is" He frowned.

From the distance, the sound of boots hitting the hard floor echoed through the facility as she looked at the door quickly.

"Quicker then I thought"

Looking at the young woman before him, he thought quickly as the sounds of the boots thumping the ground hard gained in volume. Somehow, deep down he knew he could trust the strange young woman before him. It was almost as if he had known her a lifetime ago, nodding slightly he spoke as the sound of the boots approached his door.

"I've got an idea… trust me!" He said.

The door too his quarters opened as five armed security guards entered the room with weapons drawn. Stopping quickly in the doorway, they looked at the bed before them as the head of John Sheridan popped up from under a blanket and laughed slightly as he spoke.

"Getting a good view?"

"Sorry sir, we have reports of an intruder in the facility. Our orders are too check you first" A guard replied.

"Well, it's just me and… my wife"

"You're wife?" A guard said quickly.

"Yes, she wanted too surprise me. She is on the authorised list…"

With her hair half covering her face, Susan popped up from under the blanket with her bare chest exposed as the guards looked on in shock before they turned away quickly as the lead officer spoke.

"S-S-Sorry sir. I have my orders"

"Yeah? Well please leave, we have a lot of catching up to do and you're kinda killing the mood" He laughed.

"Sorry sir!"

They both watched the door close and waited for a moment before she looked up at Sheridan and laughed slightly as she spoke.

"Umm, this was not part of my plan"

"Worked didn't it?" He laughed.

"Yeah… we really need too talk"

"Of course" He smiled slightly. "Glad they didn't ask me too step out of bed…"

"What? Ohh god, come on!" She said as she looked under the covers.

"Hey, can't blame a guy…"

"Let me get dressed and we can talk"

Stepping out of the bed, Ivanova pulled on her top and trousers as she spoke quickly while he sat under the covers with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Since you stuck out your neck here… and more, I'm gonna tell you some of what I can. My name is Ivanova, I come from… the future"

"Ohh great, another crazy…"

"John, hear me. I come from roughly twelve years in the future, I was sent back in time too fix one event that would alter the future…"

"What event?" He yawned.

"Your death!"

"What?" Sheridan said with shock.

"Six weeks from now, your ship will encounter a Minbari cruiser… on scanners at the least. You engaged that ship, but with weapons down and no way of escape, you ploughed your ship into the Minbari cruiser… destroying both vessels. That vessel contained a very special crew"

"Who?" He said with a smile.

"I can't say, Sorry. The result of that act will change history, with you dead… Earth force will capture many Minbari ships, back engineer them…"

"Doesn't sound that bad" he laughed. "Except for me being dead of course"

"It's not that simple. Earth goes on a rampage, several species will become extinct because of us. Billions of lives will be lost, lives that where not meant to be. I don't understand it all, but a dark enemy is out there John… patiently waiting, gathering it's forces… we need those species or all will be lost"

"You should write Sci-Fi, it would make an excellent novel" He laughed.

"John, I'm serious. You must avoid that Minbari cruiser at all costs…"

"And then what? The war continues?"

"I know, a hard choice… I shouldn't tell you this John, in fact, I was under orders not too…"

Carefully choosing her words, she explained as much as she could remember from the short briefing given too her before she was thrown back in time as he listened too her lengthy tale with a slight laughter on his face. A tale of ancient dark warriors and an army of light made up of a few gathered and trusted from different species although he had the thought that the young woman before him was holding much back. The tale not only centred around him and another she had not named, but a place in deep space, neutral territory a diplomatic station named, Babylon 5.

After over an hour of her lengthy tale, she looked at the Lieutenant Commander and nodded slightly as he looked up at her in shock, her report of the future was so detailed it seemed to be beyond a delusion. Nodding slightly, he looked up at her as he spoke softly.

"Are you sure about this?"

"No, but that is what I what I was told, judging by the source… it's true" She sighed.

"Assuming I believe you. It sounds like the future you come from is no better then the future you wish too create. Civil wars, invasions, the almost destruction of Narn…"

"You can not warn them John. This has too play out as it was meant to be"

"And you? What about you?" He sighed.

"Once the timeline has reset, I should return home… what ever home will be"

"Who are you, really?" He said with a slight smile.

"You can never repeat this too anyone John… my name is Susan Ivanova…"

"Ivanov… I served with your brother" He said in shock.

"Yes, Ganya was a pilot on the Lexington. Listen too me very carefully. If you encounter me at any point, you can never mention what has happened, in fact… tell no one, ever"

"Who'd believe me if I did?" He laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Babylon 5:

Between Darkness and the Light

Chapter Five:

Returning too the Lexington after the lengthy debriefing by Earth Force security, John J. Sheridan took the role as acting Captain along with a promotion too the rank of Commander due in no small fact too his handling of the Black Star. For almost a week he remained at the secure facility while the cause of the attack was investigated, officially it was decided that the attack on the peace envoy was ordered by the Minbari Government or a segment of the Minbari species which did not agree with the peace talks with the Humans. Keeping his word from the Earth Force officials had become very difficult for the newly promoted Commander as he and he alone knew the truth behind the attack, the truth told by the unusual woman whom had visited him in his holding room, a woman possibly from the future. After his arrival back onboard his ship, he quickly accessed the ship's computer in order too search for the name she had given in the Earth Force database. Shock devoured him as the face on the screen was that of an eighteen year old girl and not the woman whom had spoken too him days earlier.

Entering the bridge on what had become his first command, however unofficial, Sheridan eventually reached the command seat and strapped himself in as he checked the report status from over the ship, until finally a familiar voice rang out from the pilot seat.

"Helm is ready sir"

Slowly, the helm officer's chair turned as Sheridan's eyes opened widely while he spoke attempting too hide his shock.

"Very well, Ensign…"

"Wilder sir, Elizabeth Wilder. I was told you needed a helm officer, I volunteered" She smiled.

"Of course. Well, lets get underway shall we?" Sheridan smiled slightly.

Breaking free of the dry-dock facility, the EAS Lexington broke orbit and headed towards what could be considered Earth's most valuable asset, the Jump-Gate in stationary orbit above the planet. Although capable of creating her own jump point, it was easier and placed less stress on the so called 'Primitive Jump Engines' as the Centauri and other species named them. Entering Hyperspace, the vessel travelled towards the destination given too them by Fleet Command, a possible staging ground for a Minbari fleet in the Sol Sector. Knowing it would take days too reach the location as they travelled along with their usual class of escort ships, three Nova Class escorts and a handful of smaller vessels including the Olympus Class Corvette vessels at slower speeds. After a long shift, Sheridan entered his quarters, on a vessel with no gravity, his personal quarters consisted of little then a Zero gravity bed, storage for uniforms, toilet facilities and a sonic shower. Any personal items where not allowed on the ship due too lack of space, although he would keep a small picture of his wife Anna in his pocket at all times.

Entering his quarters, he looked around as the young woman he had met days earlier hung before him in the zero gravity as he laughed slightly.

"Don't trust me to do what you want me too?"

"I thought it would be wise too hang around for awhile. Can't get used too the Zero Gravity though…"

"Let me guess, all your ships have artificial gravity… rotating sections?"

"Not quiet. Originally we experimented with it, but we found a better way from a Minbari cruiser. Anyway… I thought you could use the help"

"Funny. You know I checked into you, you're only 19 here…"

"Yes, Cadet training, I know…"

"Yeah well, she looks nothing like you. What the hell is going on?" He growled.

"I don't understand it all John. Just that this is real… and I am in the body of this rather… attractive young woman" She laughed.

"What is this, body snatchers!"

"John, you have too trust me… I'll be on the bridge when we make contact in two hours. Once I've completed my… _Mission_, I should simply return and Liz Wilder should take over"

"Where is Liz Wilder?"

"Right here before you. It's strange John, I can feel her presence. But it's almost as if she's asleep and I'm just a guest in her house… does that make any sense?" She laughed.

"None of this makes any sense… but what choice do I have?"

"None, really. Just remember one thing John… kinda of a personal mantra of mine… 'Ivanova is always right. I will listen to Ivanova. I will not ignore Ivanova's recommendations. Ivanova is God. And if you ever doubt her or ignore her, Ivanova will personally rip your lungs out…' Understood?"

"Clearly!" He laughed. "One question, when did you become a nut-bar?"

"Shortly after my lover was killed… now. We have work too do!"

For 1.5 hours, they remained in Sheridan's quarters as they formulated a plan for the inevitable encounter with the Minbari ship which contained the Grey Council, the Ruling body of the Minbari government. Although unknown too Sheridan as it was, who was onboard he ship would be his greatest ally in the future and the one who would help him create a vast alliance baring the same name as the one which exists in her time yet centred around Earth.

Strapped into the command seat, Sheridan looked at his wrist watch as Ivanova turned her head slightly towards him as she nodded slightly. With a deep sigh he looked at his weapons officer before he spoke.

"Anything yet?"

"Nothing, wait… got something at extreme range sir"

"Can you identify it?"

"Could be a cruiser sir, sensors are not at full yet. Orders?" Weapons officer replied.

"Could it be a Minbari ship?"

"Size is right… We'll have too move in closer too find out"

"Helm, bring us about… baring 107 mark 014 Zenith - 25 degrees, one half burn"

"Aye sir, 107 by 014, Z-35, half burn. On the board and set" Ivanova replied. "Sir, you do realise that takes us a little off the main beacon?"

"Yes Ensign, I do. That ship is hiding and I want too know why"

"Understood sir" She smiled slightly.

After signalling the fleet, the Lexington slipped away from her support fleet on a parallel course with the unknown ship, hiding in the small yet effective blind spot of all Minbari sensors. A tactic which was developed shortly before the destruction of the Minbari species and used on many other enemies since. for over two hours, they shadowed the vessel while their sensors took as many readings of the enemy vessel as possible. Smiling slightly, Sheridan looked at his helm officer and nodded slightly as he spoke with a calm voice.

"Alright, we've got enough information on that ship too keep Earth Force busy for years!"

"Aye sir" Weapons officer smiled.

"Helm, get us the hell out of here… set course too rendezvous with the fleet… maximum burn"

"Aye sir, backing us off slowly. Once we're behind that small moon… we'll open a jump point and get the hell outta here. The moon's gravity should camouflage our jump point vortex for the escape course"

"Very well… do it!" He smiled slightly.

Quietly slipping away from the large enemy cruiser, the EAS Lexington jumped into Hyperspace away from the danger zone as the Science and Security officers analysed as much of the data as possible. New modifications made too the Ships sensors allowed them too gather information on the enemy ships they had not been able too do in the past. After returning too Earth, the information was quickly given too Earth Force Tactical, a new department established too analyse the Minbari threat and hopefully create a defence against the onslaught. Awarded high honours for their courage, the crew of the Lexington once again returned too their ship as Sheridan stood facing the young officer as he spoke.

"So what now? You've done what came here for"

"I don't know, the Caretakers said that I would be returned home…" Instantly, her face changed from the stern and fierce look of Ivanova too a confused young Ensign. "… What's going on? Where am I?"

"Relax Ensign, you're on Earth" He smiled slightly.

Darkness claimed the stern General as she looked around a seemingly endless void of darkness as a cold air rushed over her. Almost instantly, images from her life began too flash before her eyes in reverse almost to the point of causing pain as the images flashed before her and finally came too a halt at one specific memory. Standing before her brother Ganya before he left for the Lexington on what was his final mission. A large explosion ripped through the dark void as images once again began too play out before her, images of a different life, her life as it took a different course. Finally slowing down the images became clearer for her as the images became her memories of a new life.

Her eyes darted open as she looked around too find herself in large quarters on some facility someplace. Quickly jumping off the bed she lay on and looking around, her most recent memories flooded her mind as she looked around and smiled slightly.

"Babylon 5!" She smiled. "Computer, what is the date?"

"September 23rd 60 Earth Standard Date" The Computer replied.

"Who is the commander of this Facility?"

"Captain Jonathon J. Sheridan"

"Alright, so it worked" She smiled. "Umm… any outstanding messages?"

"One. A time dated message from Ambassador Kosh"

"Kosh. Play it" She said with a slight shock.

On a screen before her, the usual image of the Babylon 5 crest appeared as she pulled on her jacket and took a deep breath as a blue screen appeared and a voice echoed through her own personal quarters.

"_MEET ME!_"

A cold shiver ran down her spine as the cold, synthetic voice of the Vorlon Ambassador echoed through her mind. After taking a hot shower, and several painkillers for the growing headache she was now suffering from, Commander Susan Ivanova entered the Vorlon's Personal quarters wearing a protective mask. Stood before her, the large encounter suit began too glow as she nervously stood before it.

"Your mission was a success" He said slowly.

"How-how did you know?"

"We know… it is only the beginning. You have our thanks"

"Wow…" She said with shock.

"Go Now! And never speak of this again" It demanded.

"Wait, I have questions"

"Very well"

"I can remember it, both of it. My other life, and this life. How is that possible?"

From the centre of the mask, the small aperture opened as a beam of light formed into a familiar face, the face of the alternate Marcus Cole.

"_I guess by now you're seeing this General. I don't know what future you have created or where you will end up, but I have been assured by the Vorlon before me that this is the true timeline. I don't know how they will get this information too you, but the Vorlon before me is named Kosh, I guess he or it is standing before you. I have seen the truth, we all have Susan, in the timeline you left, the dark enemy would awake unchallenged and rip apart the galaxy. You must be ready, all of you must be ready. Who knows, perhaps I'm with you… actually I do know, I saw it. We never got on well Susan, here at least. If he's anything like me… he'll be a prick just cut him some slack. Good luck and good bye!_"

"The Truth Commander" Kosh replied. "This will be the last time we meet, good luck. Now leave!"

One month later, John Sheridan approached the Vorlon Ambassador for assistance with the Shadows, after convincing his government too intervene in the war, Ambassador Kosh was killed by the Shadows themselves in retaliation. Several months later, John Sheridan encounters his long lost wife on Babylon 5 and returns with her too the Homeworld of the Shadows and eventually attacks the Homeworld by crashing the White Star prototype into their capital city.

With the timeline rest, history played out as it should…

The End?

Only the beginning of the story.

Story By Ariston 1


End file.
